Cutie marks/Gallery
Cutie marks from the Adventures in Ponyville game AiP CM Applejack.svg|Applejack's cutie mark. AiP CM Fluttershy.svg|Fluttershy's cutie mark. AiP CM Pinkie Pie.svg|Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. AiP CM Rainbow Dash.svg|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. AiP CM Rarity.svg|Rarity's cutie mark. AiP CM Twilight Sparkle.svg|Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark (same as those of Photo Finish and "Masquerade"). AiP CM Zecora.png|Zecora's cutie mark. AiP CM Berry Punch.png|Berry Punch's cutie mark (same as those of Berry Dreams and Berryshine). AIP CM Carrot.png|Cutie mark 2 of 21. (same as that of Golden Harvest). AIP CM Ball.png|Cutie mark 4 of 21. AIP CM Moon.png|Cutie mark 5 of 21 (same as that of "Papermoon"). AIP CM Leaf.png|Cutie mark 6 of 21. AIP CM Scroll.png|Cutie mark 7 of 21 (same as those of "Herald", "Written Script", "Silver Script", and "Royal Ribbon"). AIP CM Feather.png|Cutie mark 8 of 21. AIP CM Wanddust.png|Cutie mark 9 of 21 (same design as that of Trixie; different color scheme). AIP CM Beach.png|Cutie mark 10 of 21 (same as those of "Coconut" and one of "Piña Colada"). AIP CM Mariquita.png|Cutie mark 11 of 21 (similar to that of Bitta Luck). AIP CM Cakeslice.png|Cutie mark 12 of 21 (similar to that of Kiwi Tart). AIP CM Rainbow.png|Cutie mark 13 of 21 (same as those of "Spectrum" and in the mystery packs Rainbowshine). AIP CM Butterfly.png|Cutie mark 14 of 21 (similar to that of G3 Fluttershy). AIP CM Windtoy.png|Cutie mark 15 of 21. AIP CM Guitar.png|Cutie mark 16 of 21 (same design as that of Meadow Song; different color scheme). AIP CM Hourglass.png|Cutie mark 17 of 21 (same as those of "The Tenth Doctor" and "Master" and one of "Pokey Pierce"). AIP CM Shake.png|Cutie mark 18 of 21. AIP CM Orangerainbow.png|Cutie mark 19 of 21. AIP CM Gemstone.png|Cutie mark 20 of 21 (similar to that of Diamond Rose). AIP CM Bubbles.png|Cutie mark 21 of 21 (same design as that of Derpy; different color scheme). Cutie marks from the PonyMaker game PonyMaker Cake.png|Cutie mark 2 of 77. PonyMaker Carrot.png|Cutie mark 3 of 77. PonyMaker Gemstone.png|Cutie mark 4 of 77. PonyMaker Mariquita.png|Cutie mark 12 of 77 (similar to that of Bitta Luck). PonyMaker Dolphins.png|Cutie mark 23 of 77 (same as that of Sea Swirl). PonyMaker Lyre.png|Cutie mark 24 of 77 (same as those of Lyra Heartstrings and Lyrica Lilac). PonyMaker Stars.png|Cutie mark 25 of 77 (same as that of Twinkleshine). PonyMaker Gemstones.png|Cutie mark 26 of 77 (same as those of Amethyst Star, Lemony Gem, "Diamond Mint", and in the mystery packs Banana Fluff). PonyMaker Umbrella.png|Cutie mark 27 of 77 (same as those of "Parasol", "Drizzle", and "Orange Blossom"). PonyMaker Suns.png|Cutie mark 28 of 77 (same as those of Merry May and Sunny Rays). PonyMaker Thunderstorm.png|Cutie mark 29 of 77 (same as that of "Lightning Bolt"). PonyMaker Rain.png|Cutie mark 30 of 77 (same as that of "Medley"). PonyMaker Partlycloudy.png|Cutie mark 31 of 77 (same as that of "Cloud Kicker"). PonyMaker Tornado.png|Cutie mark 32 of 77 (same as that of "Dizzy Twister"). PonyMaker Drops.png|Cutie mark 33 of 77 (same as those of "Raindrops" and "Under D. Weather"). PonyMaker Lightnings.png|Cutie mark 34 of 77 (same as that of Sassaflash). PonyMaker ShootingStar.png|Cutie mark 35 of 77 (same as those of Comet Tail and "Stormfeather"). PonyMaker Emerlands.png|Cutie mark 36 of 77 (same as those of "Green Gem" and "Mochaccino"). PonyMaker Constellation.png|Cutie mark 37 of 77 (same as that of "Orion"). PonyMaker Telescope.png|Cutie mark 38 of 77 (same as those of "Star Gazer" and "Star Bright"). PonyMaker Star.png|Cutie mark 39 of 77 (same as those of "Ponet" and "Cappuccino"). PonyMaker Cherry.png|Cutie mark 40 of 77 (same as that of Cherry Fizzy). PonyMaker Horseshoe.png|Cutie mark 41 of 77 (same as that of Caramel). PonyMaker Clefs.png|Cutie mark 42 of 77 (same as that of Royal Riff). PonyMaker Notes.png|Cutie mark 43 of 77 (same as that of Noteworthy). PonyMaker Grapes.png|Cutie mark 44 of 77 (same as those of Goldengrape and Berry Green). PonyMaker Clover.png|Cutie mark 45 of 77 (same as that of Lucky Clover). PonyMaker Magnet.png|Cutie mark 46 of 77 (similar to that of Magnet Bolt). PonyMaker Wreath.png|Cutie mark 47 of 77 (same as that of "Caesar"). PonyMaker Paperplane.png|Cutie mark 48 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Hammer.png|Cutie mark 49 of 77. PonyMaker Paintbrush.png|Cutie mark 50 of 77. PonyMaker Epees.png|Cutie mark 51 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Cupcake.png|Cutie mark 52 of 77. PonyMaker WoodenHammer.png|Cutie mark 53 of 77 (same as sometimes one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Chess.png|Cutie mark 54 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker French.png|Cutie mark 55 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Plate.png|Cutie mark 56 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Shoe.png|Cutie mark 57 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Bar.png|Cutie mark 58 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Shield.png|Cutie mark 59 of 77. PonyMaker Bacon.png|Cutie mark 60 of 77. PonyMaker Hamburger.png|Cutie mark 61 of 77. PonyMaker Hotdog.png|Cutie mark 62 of 77. PonyMaker Controller.png|Cutie mark 63 of 77. PonyMaker Pocket.png|Cutie mark 64 of 77. PonyMaker Measurer.png|Cutie mark 65 of 77. PonyMaker Scissors.png|Cutie mark 66 of 77. PonyMaker Coffee.png|Cutie mark 67 of 77. PonyMaker Clew.png|Cutie mark 68 of 77. PonyMaker Screw.png|Cutie mark 69 of 77. PonyMaker Skull.png|Cutie mark 70 of 77. PonyMaker Record.png|Cutie mark 71 of 77. PonyMaker Tape.png|Cutie mark 72 of 77. PonyMaker Pipe.png|Cutie mark 73 of 77 (similar to that of Mr. Waddle). PonyMaker Puzzle.png|Cutie mark 74 of 77. PonyMaker Ewer.png|Cutie mark 75 of 77. PonyMaker Dies.png|Cutie mark 76 of 77. PonyMaker Aquabat.png|Cutie mark 77 of 77. Cutie marks from the Stable Salon game HappyStudio Stars.png|Cutie mark 1 of 11.(three stars) HappyStudio Flower.png|Cutie mark 2 of 11. HappyStudio Strawberry.png|Cutie mark 3 of 11 (similar to that of Holly Dash). HappyStudio Ribbon.png|Cutie mark 4 of 11.(1st place ribbon) HappyStudio Lollipop.png|Cutie mark 5 of 11. HappyStudio Snowflake.png|Cutie mark 6 of 11. HappyStudio Icecream.png|Cutie mark 7 of 11.(two icecreams and a heart) HappyStudio Sunshine.png|Cutie mark 8 of 11. HappyStudio Moon.png|Cutie mark 9 of 11. HappyStudio Cherry.png|Cutie mark 10 of 11.(cherry) HappyStudio Pie.png|Cutie mark 11 of 11. Cutie marks from still images of the show Cutie mark lesson S1E12.png|A table of cutie marks. Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon with her cutie mark clearly visible Cheerilee's cutie mark S1E12.png|Cheerilee's cutie mark Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's cutie marks Hoity Toity cutie mark S01E14.png|Hoity Toity's cutie mark Photo Finish's cutie mark S1E20.png|Photo Finish's cutie mark (same as those of Twilight Sparkle and "Masquerade") Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Princess Celestia's cutie mark. Apple Bloom sees a measuring cup as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees a bowl as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees cupcakes as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom tricycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png Tootsie Flute Cutie Mark S1E12.png Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png Archer Cutie Mark S1E12.png Twist shows Apple Bloom her cutie mark S1E12.png Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark S1E12.png Rainbow Dash shows her cutie mark S01E23.png Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png Fluttershy's cutie mark appears S1E23.png Filly Rarity earning her cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png Pinkie Pie obtains her cutie mark S1E23.png Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark S1E23.png Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom Double Cutie Mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom Triple Cutie Mark S2E6.png Cutie mark number 4 S2E6.png Mallet and chisel cutie mark S2E6.png Cap and chimney brush Cutie Mark S2E6.png Accordion cutie mark S2E6.png Lion taming cutie mark S2E6.png Chess pieces cutie mark S2E6.png Sponges Cutie Mark S2E6.png Tornado Cutie Mark S2E6.png Vanishing cutie marks S2E6.png Barbell Cutie Mark S2E6.png Other cutie marks Celestia cutie mark Discover the Difference game.svg|Princess Celestia's cutie mark, from Discover the Difference. CanterlotCastle CM Luna.png|Princess Luna's cutie mark, from Canterlot Castle, a version of Castle Creator. Castle Creator Derpy cutie mark portion.png|Part of Derpy's cutie mark, from Castle Creator. Derpy Hooves Card Creator cutie mark.svg|Derpy's cutie mark, from Card Creator, a version of Castle Creator. Shining Armor cutie mark crop S2E25.png|Shining Armor's cutie mark Card Creator WhomeverThisIs cutie mark.svg|Octavia Melody's cutie mark. DJ Pon-3 cutie mark from DJ Pinkie Pie game.png|DJ Pon-3's cutie mark. Prince Blueblood Cutie Mark.png|Prince Blueblood's Cutie Mark Braeburn cutie mark crop S01E21.png|Braeburn's Cutie Mark Filthy Rich.png|Filthy Rich's Cutie Mark Hoity Toity Cutie Mark.png|Hoity Toity's Cutie Mark Soarin Cutie Mark crop S2E26.png|Soarin's cutie mark. Cadance_Cutie_Mark.png|Princess Cadance's Cutie Mark. Cloudchaser_Cutie_Mark.png|Cloudchaser's Cutie Mark. Daring Do Cutie mark S2E16.png|Daring Do's Cutie Mark. Cherry Berry Cutie mark.png|Cherry Berry`s Cutie Mark. Time Turner Cutie mark.png|Time Turner`s Cutie Mark. Fancy Pants Cutie Mark S2E9.png|Fancy Pants`s Cutie Mark. Snails Cutie Mark S1E6.png|Snails`s Cutie Mark. Snowflake Cutie mark.png|Snowflake`s Cutie Mark. Lily Valley Cutie Mark S2E19.png|Lily Valley`s Cutie Mark. Rainbowshine Cutie mark.png|Rainbowshine`s Cutie Mark. Mrs._Cake.png|Mrs. Cake's Cutie Mark. Mayor_Mare.png|Mayor Mare's Cutie Mark. Big_McIntosh_Cutie_Mark.png|Big McIntosh's Cutie Mark. Ms Peachbottom Cutie Mark S3E12.png|Ms. Peachbottom`s Cutie Mark. Nurse Redheart Cutie Mark S1E4.png|Nurse Redheart`s Cutie Mark. Meadow_Song_Cutie_Mark.png|Meadow Song's Cutie Mark. Lemon Hearts Cutiemark.png|Lemon Hearts`s Cutie Mark. Ms._Harshwhinny.png|Ms. Harshwhinny's Cutie Mark. Rose_Cutie_Mark.png|Rose's Cutie Mark. Golden_Harvest_Cutie_Mark.png|Golden Harvest's Cutie Mark. Flim_Cutie_Mark.png|Flim's Cutie Mark. Flam.png|Flam's Cutie Mark. Thunderlane_Cutie_Mark.png|Thunderlane's Cutie Mark. Featherweight Cutie Mark S2E23.png|Featherweight`s Cutie Mark. Tornado_Bolt_Cutie_Mark_1.png|Tornado Bolt's First Cutie Mark. Tornado_Bolt_Cutie_Mark_2.png|Tornado Bolt's Second Cutie Mark. Princess Erroria Cutie mark S1E12.png|Princess Erroria`s First Cutie Mark. Princess Erroria Cutie mark 2 S1E12.png|Princess Erroria`s Second Cutie Mark Pina Colada Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png|Piña Colada`s First Cutie Mark. Pina Colada Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png|Piña Colada`s Second Cutie Mark. Tootsie Flute Cutie mark 1 S1E12.png|Tootsie Flute`s First Cutie Mark. Tootsie Flute Cutie mark 2 S1E12.png|Tootsie Flute`s Second Cutie Mark. Tootsie Flute Cutie mark 3 S1E12.png|Tootsie Flute`s Third Cutie Mark. Noi Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png|Noi`s First Cutie Mark. Noi Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png|Noi`s Second Cutie Mark. Noi Cutie Mark 3 S1E12.png|Noi`s Third Cutie Mark. Berry_Pinch_Cutie_Mark_1.png|One of Berry Pinch's... Berry_Pinch_Cutie_Mark_2.png|...many... Berry_Pinch_Cutie_Mark_3.png|...cutie... Berry_Pinch_Cutie_Mark_4.png|...marks. Cotton_Cloud_Cutie_Mark.png|Cotton Cloudy's Cutie Mark. Spitfire cutie mark crop S3E7.jpg|Spitfire's cutie mark. Category:Galleries